Digimon Tamers 02: The Storm Arc
by heruoni
Summary: Twenty years after digimon had disappeared with out a trace, something happens. The kids of the original tamers find themselves stuck in the digital world in the middle of a civil war. Arc 1 of 4. rated T for future. see ya, kid. ;D
1. Prologue

Hello!

Welcome back to the world of DT02. If you have read the story from my previous account, this is where I will be updating from now on. Hopefully it will be easier to read and have less grammar and spelling mistakes.

Also, there is now cover art for each episode, all done by midnightcross. Here is the link to the prologues: .com/gallery/#/d4sui1k

Thank you. Please review when finished reading.

Oh and disclaimer: We do not own digimon or bandai. We do own the kids.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Ryu and Aikya!" Everyone in the room yelled as the two walked into the bakery with Kira Shinkuju, one of their best friends. The two looked at him and he grinned, clearly he had known about this party. That explained why he had told the two of them that they looked exceptionally good today after meeting earlier, despite them wearing their normal clothes.<p>

Ryu Matsuda, standing at a respectable 5'10'', was wearing a pale red long sleeve t-shirt under his favourite black vest and black jeans. His dark brown hair, the longest in the group, was still in it's usual ponytail, with his signature goggles around his neck, where they usually hung.

Aikya Akiyama, at 5'2'', wore a black sweater with white sleeves from the elbow to the wrist and white hood and dark blue jeans that had lots of pockets. Her shoulder-length rust coloured hair was down.

Kira, 5'8'', was also dressed in his normal garb, a grey hoodie and black jeans. His brown, shoulder length hair was tied back. Ryu and Aikya, instead of looking happy, just looked pissed off at everyone there.

"We said NO surprise parties!" The birthday-sharing duo said in unison. Their parents were shaking their heads grinning, they had expected these reactions.

"We told you we were going to throw you a party, so it isn't really a surprise now is it." Aloisio Lii, one of their older friends, grinned. "You did a good job getting them here, Kira." He then said to the third in the doorway.

"I live here, you know, I'd have come home eventually." Ryu said, who was still a little ticked off but calming down in the presence of friends and family.

"Regardless." Kira said as he pushed past him. " Now, where is the food. I'm starved."

"Hey, let Ryu and Aikya go first. It is their birthday." His parents, Makoto and Shaochung Shinkuju, said, scolding him.

"Okay." He said looking toward the doorway, where his two best friends were standing. Looking there, however, he noticed one of them missing. "Hey. Where is Ryu?"

"Mhmm." He replied. Everyone turned to look at him. He was standing over the food table with a shrimp hanging out of his mouth, staring at everyone.

"Nice." Dusyanta, Ryu's little brother, said at the sight. Fuu, Aikya's older sister, and Aiko were simply laughing at Ryu.

"Ryu, don't talk with food in your mouth." His mother, Juri Matsuda, said, berating him.**  
><strong>"Yes mom." He said after swallowing. He looked around the room. All his and Aikya's friends were there, along with all their parents.

Aikiya stood with her parents, Ryo and Ruki Akiyama, and Fuu, standing at 5'5''. She was wearing her magenta t-shirt that had a blue bird on it and the word wild in white, her Her blue-tipped, fiery red hair, which went to just below the shoulders was slightly curled as per normal. Her blue shorts were short enough to see the wind tattoo on her thigh. She also wore her signature blue and pink fingerless gloves.

Next to them stood Kira and his parents, along side Aloisio and his parents, Jenrya and Ai Lii. Aloisio had on his black t-shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath. On the black shirt was a yellow crown with the word king in red over top. He had on blue jeans that have a zipper cut-off just above the knee. His shaggy black hair hung messily on his head like normal.

To their left stood Aiko and her adoptive parents, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa. Aiko's purple, blue, and pink hair was down. She wore her normal brown boots, blue skirt and purple tank top. Both the shirt and skirt had pink hearts on them.

And finally at the end of the line was his own family. His mom and dad, Juri and Takato Matsuda, stood with his little brother, Dusyanta. He was wearing his favourite green t-shirt with a yellow star on it. He had his blue jeans which had a chain on a belt loop on. His blonde hair was shaggy, like Aloisio's.

"Okay," Takato said, "Why don't we follow Ryu's lead. Let's eat."

"Time for your last presents, you two." Ruki said to the birthday pair sometime after, handing them each their final gift, a small square package.

"Is this what I think it is?" Aikya asked, a grin began to spread across her face.

"I don't know. Open it and find out." Her father said. The two of them tore the wrapping off the gifts in anticipation and were met with a pleasant surprise.

"YES!" They both exclaimed at once. Their final gift was the new digimon game, Digimon World Dusk and Dawn.

"Hey don't think you two are the only ones getting it." Kira said. Ryu and Aikya then looked at their friends and sure enough, they were all holding copies of Digimon World Dusk or Dawn.

"This is going to be awesome. Thanks mom. Dad." Ryu said, hugging his parents.

"Yeah. Best. Gift. Ever." Aikya said doing the same.

After a few more hours the party guests started to leave the Matsuda family bakery. When the Matsudas were the only ones left, Juri decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"But mom. I want to play my new game with Ryu." Dusyanta started complaining. This got him a menacing glare from his mother.

"You can play tomorrow. It's summer vacation, is it not." She said, now glaring at Ryu, as he was about to say something as well. "And you. You may be 16, but it is 11:00 at night. Go to bed, NOW!" she exclaimed causing her two kids to run to their rooms in fear.

"Calm down, honey. I was the exact same when I was younger." Takato said to his wife.

"I know. That's what worries me." Juri said.

"Yeah." Takato said, reaching into his pocket for his only memento of his partner. He never left the house without it. All of the tamers missed their partners dearly. Especially when the Sovereign had to close the portal that they had found years back.

No one could have guessed the events that were about to take place.


	2. Episode 1: An Adventure Begins

Hello!

Two chapters in one day. Granted, these are just lightly edited versions, But still.

I will be post the remaining two chapters as midnightcross finishes her art. Speaking of which, here is the link to Episode 1's: .com/gallery/#/d4sv6yo

Thank you and please review.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah we no own digimon.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Got ya." Aikya gloated to Dusyanta after her party beat his.<p>

"Okay seriously, we've had the game for one week. How strong are they?" He complained.

"Well, Wizardmon is level 99 with maximum stats, as are my Sorcerymon and Matadormon. Not to mention all the one in reserve." She grinned. Her party had utterly destroyed Dusyanta's Flaremon, Megaseadramon, and Blackwargrowlmon.

"But.." He started to say but was cut of by Fuu.

"She has been playing that almost non-stop since she got it. I don't think shes even slept..." She said to him, her team of Garudamon, Pheonixmon, and Angewomon having just been beaten.

"So has Ryu, but he only has like three max stat digimon." Dusyanta countered to the older of the Akiyama sisters.

"5 actually." Ryu said from a little ways away, where he was defeating Aloisio's Kingchessmon, Queenchessmon, and Alphamon. His own team was comprised of Slashangemon, Moon=Milleniummon, and Gigaseadramon, all with max stats.

"Yeah yeah." Aloisio said as his cousin, Kira, walked up to him to challenge him. "Lets do this." He said as he started battling Kira's Mummymon, Matadormon, and Venomyotismon.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Aiko said as she arrived at the park where they were playing. It was by this shelter up some stairs in the park where they visited often, usually with their parents for a kind of annual picnic they had had for as long as they could remember. Maybe longer.

"That's okay. So what's your team like?" Ryu asked.

"Well, I have a Ladydevimon, Lillymon, and Angewomon." She replied.

"Cool." He said.

"You're trying to get Lillithmon, aren't you?" Aikya asked the younger girl.

"Yup." She simply stated with a smile plastered on her face.

"That's so like you to get the demon lord of lust." Kira smirked.

"Shut up." She spat at him as her smile turned to a scowl. The two then started up an argument. They did this quite often, ever since they were little. This usually lasted about an hour.

"There they go again." Fuu said as the other five gathered to watch. As annoying as the arguments were, they were very amusing to watch at times.

"I think that's a record for them. They were together for all of five minutes before arguing." Aloisio laughed.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"We are not arguing!" They yelled at their friends. Everyone else just laughed their heads off. As this was going on, Aikya noticed her DS vibrating. One by one, each of their DS` started vibrating. When they opened them, the screens were shining.

"What's going on?" Dusyanta enquired. As he said that, Aikya and Ryu screamed as they disappeared.

"What the Heck?" They all said simultaneously as they each disappeared in turn.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" A voice said. Aikya's eyes fluttered open and her eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, all she saw was the face of a tiny demon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she scooted back. When she looked back at the demon, she realized that it looked very familiar. "Where am I? And why do you look like an Impmon." The little purple demon laughed and adjusted the red handkerchief on his neck.

"I am Impmon and welcome to the Digital World." He told the confused human.

"What?" She said as her friends started to wake up.


End file.
